1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved escaping device and in particular to one which can be easily and rapidly operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional escaping device is unfit for practical use and has the following drawbacks:
a. The conventional escaping device is very difficult to operate and most ordinary people cannot understand its operation in a short time and so it will be of no use in case of emergency.
b. It is necessary to have an assistant in order to operate the conventional escaping device thereby making it unfit for practical use.
c. The conventional escaping device can carry only one person at a time and this slow action cannot save a critical situation.
d. It is necessary to conquer the mental barrier in suspending in the air in addition to the terror in a fire accident thus making it infeasbile to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an escaping device which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.